


Lil Dark

by Puggod21



Series: Septiplier [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, How Do I Tag, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mpreg, Septiplier AWAY!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puggod21/pseuds/Puggod21
Summary: A sequel to lil Jack, I suggest you read that first.





	Lil Dark

Dark pov  
Last month my twin brother mark and his husband (that happens to be anti brother)Sean or what he likes to be called Jake had triplets, today me and anti my husband get to go see the triplets,all I know is that the triplets are boys,and there names are Sam,Tim,and Mack,I woke up and ran to the bathroom and vomit my guts out I guess I woke up anti cause I felt anti rubbing my back "dark ye sure you want to go over to Mark's and Jack's house " anti said "yeah,I can walk it off " I say anti rolled his eyes at me,I rolled my eyes back"I SAW THAT"Anti yelled from the other room "WHATEVER MOM"I yelled back I got up and walked down stairs to anti pouring cereal into a bowl my phone ring it was mark "hello mark"hey bro,the kids are excited to see there uncle dark,and uncle anti"well we're about to be there in a second "what d"before mark could finish what he was saying I sapped my fingers and clothes got on me and anti ,and I sapped my fingers again and we end up in mark and Jack house and we saw mark with a surprise look on his face "hey little bro"I said "I'm only two minutes younger"mark said "yeah,but I'm still taller"I replied"fuck you"mark said playfully "love you too"I said then jack walked in and ran to anti"ANTI"jack yelled"SEAN"anti yelled"how are we married to these loud fuckers"mark asked "dat ass" we said at the same time,we started laughing then jack spoked up"alright let me get the kids so you guys can meet them"jack and mark walked out and came back with three babies two on Jack's hips and one on mark hip"let me guess that Sam"I pointed to the one on Jack's left hip in the green sleeper and gray flip cap like Jack's "and that's Tim"I pointed to the one on Jack's right hip in the red sleeper and a blue baseball cap that had a pink mustache on it"and last but not least Mack" i pointed to the one on Mark's hip in a blue sleeper and had a beanie that was green and red."surprisingly, your right"mark said "surprisingly,you don't think I know my own nephews"I said all a sudden I felt sick,I ran to the bathroom and started to throw up mark came and rub my back jack was in the doorway when I was done mark got up and started to whisper something in Jack's ear.

Mark's pov  
I got up and went to jack and whisper in Jack's ear"you think his pregnant?"jack whisper back in my ear "yeah,I think I have some pregnancy tests from last time"jack went to the medicine cabinet and pull out a pregnancy test and hand it to dark"what the hell you think I'm"before dark could finish his what he was saying jack said "just take it"me and jack walked out of the bathroom leaving dark to do his business.

(Tiny time skip brought to you by TINY BOX TIM)  
Mark's pov  
A couple of minutes later dark came out of the bathroom in tears I ran to him and asked what's wrong he show me test it was positive I hug him and he showed the test to anti and jack,anti got into tears and kissed dark"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD"Anti yelled the kids started to giggle and jack kisses me and says "he like you when you found out I was pregnant"yeah,but louder" I said.


End file.
